This invention relates generally to apparatus for administering douche solutions and, more particularly, to apparatus for storing and dispensing douche components for administration of a medicated douche solution.
Apparatus are known for administering medicated douche solution for the temporary relief of minor vaginal irritation or itching. In particular, one type of such apparatus includes a sealed bottle containing a diluent such as sanitized water, a nozzle adapted to be connected to the bottle and which is slanted for facilitating use, and a small funnel-shaped vial containing a douche concentrate. In order to form the medicated douche solution, an opening is formed in the diluent bottle whereupon the concentrate containing vial is opened by breaking the top off at its neck. The vial is then inverted and the opened tip quickly associated with the bottle opening whereupon the vial is squeezed and the concentrated liquid dispensed into the diluent in the bottle. The nozzle is then connected to the top of the bottle and the douche solution administered.
The above-described apparatus as well as other types of similar apparatus are constructed so as to be disposable whereby the empty bottle, nozzle and vial may be simply thrown away after use.
Apparatus of the type described above have, however, not proven to be entirely satisfactory for several reasons. In this connection one important aspect is in the dispensing of the douche concentrate into the diluent bottle. It is not uncommon during such dispensing as described above for the douche concentrate to spill from the vial as the latter is inverted. Additionally, the tip of the vial does not extend to any appreciable extent into the opening in the bottle so that the douche concentrate often leaks from between the vial and bottle during its dispensing. Furthermore, the open tip of the vial is relatively flimsy so that if the opening in the bottle is not perfectly formed, the vial tip may inadvertently contact an obstruction and, due to its lack of stiffness, tend to buckle. For all of these reasons, use of the prior art apparatus described above not infrequently results in spillage of the douche concentrate.
Additional problems in the prior art apparatus results from the particular material which forms the concentrate containing vial as well as the manner in which the same is constructed. Thus, such vials are generally formed of polypropylene or the like. However, polypropylene has a relatively high moisture vapor transmission rate when used with common douche concentrates. Further, the prior art vials are generally formed by molding which is a relatively expensive procedure.